Snow Queen Vs White Witch
by deomniallyd
Summary: What happens when Jadis ends up in Arendelle? Will she and Elsa get along? Is there only room for one snow queen? Find out in this epically hilarious tale of two ice sorceresses meeting for the first time!


**a/n: I don't own Frozen or Narnia...but I HAD to write this! XD**

* * *

After a long day ruling Arendelle, 27 year old Queen Elsa decided to relax in her Ice Castle. It had been six years since she'd accidentally set off an eternal winter over her kingdom and then restored summer. Now, the royal family lived happy and peaceful lives, but they were still very busy.

Elsa was not only the queen, but also a wife and mother. After being secretly in love with him, she'd turned Olaf the snowman human and married him, and they had three children; Princess Helga was five, Prince Halvor was three, and Prince Henrik was one. All of the children had platinum blonde hair, bright-icy blue eyes, and wintery powers. Just like their parents. King Olaf had powers too, since he used to be a snowman.

Her younger sister Princess Anna was now 24 years old, she'd married the Ice Master Kristoff Bjorgman. They had two children; Prince Sven was four and Princess Ide was two. Sven had Kristoff's brown eyes and Anna's strawberry blonde hair. Ide had Kristoff's blonde hair and Anna's blue eyes.

Elsa smiled and sat down in the ice throne she'd made for herself when she first built the castle six years before. She laughed to herself, looking across the room at the broken chandelier. She'd brought Helga there to practice controlling her powers, and the young princess had accidentally caused the chandelier to come crashing down with an ice blast.

"Ooooh Marshmallow!" she called out, deciding that she'd very much like a cup of piping hot tea, as ironic as that sounded considering she was sitting in a castle made of ice.

There was loud shuffling footsteps, and then the snow giant appeared before her. He grunted and looked at his queen, waiting for her orders. "Marshmallow, could you get me a cup of tea? I'd like that piping, please," Elsa said. Marshmallow grunted again before disappearing behind a corner.

Just then, as she turned her attention towards the large window on the far side of the room, a bright blue flame caught her eye. Her head snapped around abruptly to see blue flames turning white in the center of the room, and then, a figure emerged.

It was a lady. She was tall, thin, and had dark blonde dreadlock-ish hair. She wore a long white gown and a fur cloak. "Hello," she spoke dryly.

"Um...hello," Elsa cocked a confused eyebrow.

"Are you Elsa of Arendelle?" the strange lady asked.

"Yes...and who are you?" Elsa wanted to know.

"I am Jadis, the White Witch of Narnia," the lady replied.

"Wait...Narnia's real!?" Elsa exclaimed, shocked.

"Yes!" Jadis snapped irritably, she was sick of people asking the same question.

"Oh, alright then. Um not to sound rude or anything but...what are you doing here?" Elsa asked.

"I'm looking for a new place to live, they sort of kicked me out of Narnia," Jadis explained. "Oh and also, there's only going to be one Ice Witch around here, and that's me!" she said in a threatening tone.

Elsa crossed her arms. "Well now I can see why they didn't want you back in Narnia, you're rude!" she said indignantly. "Besides, I'm not an Ice Witch or a White Witch as you call yourself, I just have those powers...I'm a queen, and I use my powers for good not evil!" she argued.

Jadis scoffed. "Whatever, I am here to challenge you to a wintery duel! Let the best snow sorceress win!" she announced, walking briskly to the opposite end of the room.

"You're joking, right?" Elsa couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Like...what happens to the loser?" she asked.

"I don't joke, young Elsa. The loser is annihilated," Jadis said.

"Annihilated?" Elsa's eyes bugged out. "Excuse me but I've got a family and a Kingdom here to run, you cannot just get rid of me!" she shouted angrily.

Jadis looked as if she were contemplating something. Finally, she spoke again. "You actually have people who care about you? I thought people like us were supposed to live in isolation," she said.

Elsa nodded. "Yes. I have a husband and three children, and also my sister and her family, not to mention all the people of Arendelle who look up to me," she replied.

"Who is your husband, may I ask?" Jadis' voice went from threatening to curious.

"King Olaf, he used to be a snowman," Elsa told her.

"Used to be a snowman?" Jadis looked very confused now.

"Yes. I made a snowman with my sister as a kid. Then a few years ago he wanted me to make him human so we could properly be together," Elsa explained.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Jadis groaned. _After over twenty years of being alone, and this amateur marries an ex-snowman! It's so ingenious I could be sick!_

"So yes, if you could just go back to where you came from that would be lovely, the Queen of Arendelle doesn't use her powers for fighting," Elsa was saying, Jadis was snapped out of her reverie.

Jadis smiled wickedly. "Fine. No one is annihilated. If I win, I get this ice castle as my new home and you go back to the regular castle where you live. If you win, then you keep both," she said.

Elsa tapped her foot. "I don't trust you," she said suspiciously.

"Shall we duel?" Jadis asked, and without waiting for an answer, sent a chunk of ice flying towards Elsa.

"Oh it's on!" Elsa screamed, sending an extreme flurry after Jadis.

Infuriated, Jadis picked up her enchanted freezing scepter and pointed it at Elsa. Immediately, Elsa swished her hands in the direction of Jadis. Their powers collided in one big icy blast, and they discovered that their powers were equal, because neither of them had been touched.

"It appears we need a tie breaker," Jadis commented.

Elsa grinned. She knew exactly how to win this fight. "Ooooh Marshmallow!" she called.

Marshmallow came rushing around the corner with Elsa's cup of tea. Seeing Jadis, it dropped it, and the tea spilled all over the floor...melting it slightly. "Intruder!" Elsa told him, pointing at the evil White Witch.

Jadis let out a piercing shriek as she ran around the room, with Marshmallow chasing her. "Alright! Alright! You win!" she was yelling. Elsa smiled and commanded that Marshmallow stop chasing her.

Elsa took a minute to study the strange intruder, then she finally realized that she looked familiar afterall. "Wait, I do know you! My sister had those Narnia books and she made me read them. Didn't you die?" she asked.

"Yes, in Narnia. But you see when I die in one universe, I simply travel to another. I don't ever really die," Jadis explained. "That's why I need a new place to live, so I wanted your ice castle," she said.

"So you just came here and tried to forcefully take it?" Elsa asked. "No, no, no dear. Not here. In Arendelle, we settle things peacefully," she told her.

"Well I don't like being peaceful!" Jadis snapped. "I want what I want when I want it!" she shouted, accidentally making it snow inside of the ice castle.

"Hey! Chill...literally!" Elsa yelled at her, concentrating on Olaf's face to make the snow stop. It didn't. She realized that love only worked in controlling her own powers, but since Jadis had made it snow, she'd have to be the one to un-do it. "Make it stop snowing in here!" she demanded.

"Fine!" Jadis snapped. She thought about all of the innocent Narnians she'd frozen in her old life, and the snow stopped falling. The key to her powers were evil or mischevious memories. "Now, in exchange for my services, I want this castle as my new home," she demanded.

"No!" Elsa argued. "I won our little duel!"

"Yes but if I wanted to annihilate you I could, but I let you live!" Jadis argued back.

"Oh yeah? Just try to get rid of me! Our powers are equal!" Elsa yelled.

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF...JUST GIVE ME THIS CASTLE!" Jadis screamed a bloodcurdling scream. Even Marshmallow cowered in the corner.

"FINE! IF IT MEANS SO MUCH TO YOU!" Elsa yelled in surrender, just to get the evil witch to stop screaming.

Jadis stopped at once and grinned. "Well now that that's settled...tell me more about this snowman of yours?" she asked conversationally. "Could I have some tea?"

Elsa told Marshmallow to get Jadis some tea. They ended up talking for hours and came to realize that they actually had a lot in common. They'd even made an agreement that Elsa could still come to her castle on weekends and they could share it.

Just then, the door of the castle blew open, and Princess Anna emerged covered in snow. "Elsa! I need you!" she called, an annoyed edge in her voice.

"Hold on!" Elsa called.

"No, this is important!" Anna argued, barging into the room where her sister was talking to Jadis. "Who's that?" she asked.

"Anna, don't be rude! This is Jadis, from Narnia, she's just moved here and I'm letting her live in the ice castle," Elsa did the introductions.

"Narnia's real?!" Anna's eyes bugged out. "Ohmygosh! Is Prince Caspian really as hot as everyone says?" she asked, jumping up and down.

Elsa shot her a quizzical look. "I-I mean...not as hot as Kristoff but..." Anna blushed.

Jadis rolled her eyes. "Yes Narnia is real! Now stop asking!" she snapped. Anna cocked an eyebrow at Elsa. Elsa giggled under her breath.

'She's not bad once you get used to her,' she mouthed. Anna doubted it.

"Well I just came here to tell you that Helga turned all the servants into ice sculptures so...do with that information what you will," Anna said afer a few moments of awkward silence.

Elsa groaned. "I'll be there in a few minutes!" she said.

Anna nodded. "See you back at the castle," she left.

"Your sister is annoying," Jadis said dryly, examining her frosty tipped nails.

"I choose to not respond," Elsa said just as dryly, looking away.

"So, are we settled on this agreement?" Jadis asked.

"Yes, but promise one more thing," Elsa warned.

"What?" Jadis snapped, annoyed.

"If you're going to live in Arendelle, you have to use your powers for good not evil, because Arendelle is a place of harmony," Elsa told her.

"Fine," Jadis agreed reluctantly.

Elsa went back home to her family and the kingdom, and Jadis decided to take Elsa's advice and start over as a good person. She even changed her name to the White Fairy instead of the White Witch, and everyone lived happily ever after.

Except for maybe Kristoff...

"Who's Prince Caspian?! ANNA!"


End file.
